Sienna in Arkham
by Batmanfan22
Summary: Sienna Finch finds herself in Arkham Asylum as hatter's new 'Alice'. With Joker haven taken over the island and the staff gone Sienna hears of one doctor still on the island, as she goes in search of him for help she realises that that there is more to him than meets the eye. Based on the Cillian Murphy scarecrow. Rated T for now but will get more graphic as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Sienna woke up on a hard, uncomfortable bed. She felt a sharp pain in her arm where the sedative was injected. Sitting up she was in a dark cell. She could hear two voices; one was confident, deep and professional sounding, male, the other was shaky and nervous sounding, also a male. She tried to remember the events leading up to her being where she was, but all she could remember was walking home from her friend's house and a van pulling up beside her, she had her earphones in so she couldn't hear much, then the van door slid open, a hand grabbed her arm and she was hauled inside the van. A needle was injected into her arm and she blacked out. It was just a typical occurrence in Gotham.

The voices stopped. Sienna herd footsteps coming towards her cell and inhaled a deep breath. She pushed her long, brown hair out of her face and braced herself. The cell door opened with a metallic clunk as the lock-bar slid across and light flooded into the room.

"Out." said a large black man wearing a stained, white vest and an orange jail-style jumpsuit. It was not either of the two voices Sienna herd earlier. She stood up and slowly walked out, glancing up at the man as she past, her stare was met with a frown.

"Let me see, let me see my Alice!" came the shaky voice from the other side of the dimly-light room. Sienna couldn't see the person the voice was coming from as the large man that opened her cell had blocked him from view.

"Patience Jervis." the voice belonged to the 1st man she had herd earlier. He stepped out from the shadows. He was old, he had no hair but a thick, brown beard and small, round, blacked-out glasses, although she could not see his eyes through the lenses she could feel his stare burning into her. He had a name tag on his white doctors coat saying 'STRANGE'.

"Oh please let me see my Alice!" Begged the man named Jervis.

"You will see your Alice when you hold up your end of the deal, go bring me the formula I requested and then I will hand over Alice." replied Strange.

"Oh yes... yes of course!" Said Jervis excitedly, before rushing off.

Strange turned to Sienna, "My name is Hugo Strange and I am sorry to put you in this position but I am afraid I need you for a business deal." Sienna blinked. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant but he shoved a pile of clothes into her arms, told her to put the on and pointed to the cell she had just came from. Sienna obediently walked into the cell and the door slammed shut behind her. She heard a click and a small light flickered on.

"Just knock when you're done." Instructed Hugo. She looked at what she had been handed: a dress with a navy and white polka-dot top part and a wine coloured skirt part, they were separated by a brown belt. She had also given a pair of navy tights and small brown boots with a slight heel. She put on the clothes but wore her white converse that she had on previously instead. She folded her other clothes, set them neatly on the bed she had woken up on and knocked the door. She stepped out of the cell and saw a small, scruffy-looking man with a long coat and very odd looking top hat on. She guessed this was Jervis by the way he was jumping around.

"ALICE!" Jervis wailed as he ran up to her. "Alice I knew it was you! Oh Alice!" He hugged her. She froze not knowing what was going on, but to avoid being killed or worse, she went along with it. Jervis placed a something over her head and it rested around her neck. It was a small gold chain with a gold locket, she opened the locket and inside was a small pocket watch fashioned into a necklace.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are extremely puzzled Alice... Don't you remember me? You must have hit your head pretty hard when you fell down that rabbit hole!" This guy was crazy, her name was Sienna not Alice... Where was she?

"Um... I suppose I did." Replied Sienna.

"Don't you remember me Alice? Your good friend, Hatter?"

"Hatter?" It clicked. Alice in Wonderland! She knew what to say now. "Oh yes Hatter how could I forget!"

Jervis squealed with Delight, "Follow me!" He grabbed her hand and skipped towards the door. Hugo let out a deep cough signalling for Jervis' attention.

"The formula, Jervis." He said.

"Oh yes of course!" Jervis pulled out a file from inside his coat and handed them to Strange. Strange turned to the table in the middle of the room and began to look through the files.  
"Come on Alice were late!"

Hugo turned to one of his henchmen, "Escort these two back to Jervis' cell please." The man nodded and followed Jervis who was skipping down the corridor and occasionally stopped to tell Sienna how late they were. She used this time to ask the man that was with them what was going on.

"You're in Arkham Asylum." He replied. Sienna gasped. It all made sense now!  
"The patients escaped and Strange took control, he broke me and a few other out of Blackgate for protection."

"But where are all the doctors?" Sienna asked.

"They've left. The island's under lock-down. Word is, the batman's been sent in to sort it out."

"What's... What's Jervis going to do with me?"

He gave her a long stare, "He's going to operate on you, cut your head open and operate on your brain. I've spent my time in Blackgate Prison, I don't want to kill anymore but I need to obey Strange or he'll kill me, I wish I could help you but I can't, I'm sorry. But the first chance you get, **RUN**."

She realised they'd stopped walking and were at large door, Jervis was fiddling with a ring of keys trying to find the one that fitted the door.

"Good luck kid." Said the guard before going back to Strange.

Jervis stopped what he was doing with the keys and turned to look at her.

"He's lying." He sang.

"What?" Replied Sienna.

"He lied to you!"

"What did he say that was lies?"

"All he doctors haven't left."

Secretly she wished his reply had been _I'm not really going to hurt you_. If she could be so lucky...

"There's still one doctor here," he continued. "Dr Jonathan Crane."

Sienna formed a plan, she would find this Doctor Crane and get help from him, surely he would help her if he's a member of staff.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"In this building at the morgue of course!" He went back to looking for the key.

"Where are we now?"

"We are in the Medical Facility."

"Which room though?"

"We are about to go into the surgery room..." He gave a wicked grin before continuing, "Then down the rabbit hole for tea!"

Sienna gulped uneasily, "Is there a map of the Medical facility anywhere?"  
The door clicked open.

"Why yes, I've got one right here." He said, reaching in to the left of the now open door. He handed her an A3 piece of paper with a simple map printed on it.  
"But now I'm afraid we are terribly late Alice."  
She studied the map, memorising where to go.  
"So I am afraid…"  
Keep going down the corridor, make a left…  
"I have to..."  
Right, right, go down the elevator, keep going left...  
"Fix you."

She through the map in his face and ran as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thank you to shadowsteed who encouraged me to upload a new chapter right away, thank you so much for the follow, favorite and feedback shadowsteed! Sorry this chapter is quite short but its late and im tired! please give postive or negitive feedback and let me know if ive made any mistakes! :3**

Jervis screamed. Sienna followed the red line on floor, she knew it led to the sanatorium where the elevator was. She ran past wheel chairs, dead bodys and beds all lying in the hall.

"**ALICEEEEE**!" She heard in the distance. The red line ended at a double door. She opened the door and ran to the far end of the room where there was a ramp leading up to the next floor, she sprinted up it and crossed to the side with the elevator and saw a sign with an arrow pointing to the elevator saying 'Morgue'. She walked up to the door. The elevator was broken! She looked through the small glass window and it was halfway down. She could hear Jervis getting closer. She spied an open air-vent a few meters above her and wheeled over one of the beds so she could stand on it and pull herself up. It took a lot of upper-body strength but she managed to get herself up to the vent and crawled inside. Adrenaline pumping through her, she jumped onto the elevator hoping it could support her weight, it wasn't too far down she easily landed on it without so much as a creek. There was a metal platform below her a bit, she jumped and hit it hard, knocking the air out of her. She saw Jervis head sticking through the air-vent.

"I'm coming Alice." He teased.

Sienna groaned, her body ached but she had to get away but she had no where to go, the metal platform she was standing on was the last place there was to stand! Jervis threw himself onto the elevator, landing on his stomach.

"_Aaaaallliiicceeeee_." He called softly. Sienna held onto a metal bar that was there for decoration purposes more than anything and shimmied across. If she fell now, that was it. She climbed down to the next set of bars and kept going until she reached the 2nd last row. Her arms were killing her and she noticed that the door was locked. She found another ventilation shaft and climbed in, she crawled for a bit then collapsed and rested her arms. She let out a sigh of relief, she was positive that Jervis didn't follow her down as she could hear his pathetic wails for her to go back to him. She continued through the ventilation shaft until she could see the end of it, there were two ways she could go, she peered out the end closest to her and saw an office. On the desk there were a few copies of Gotham Magazine with the Joker on it. She decided to go the other way, she was about to climb out when a shadowy figure came out of nowhere slamming something into a wall. Sienna jumped back into the vent and crouched low. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and the shadowy figure turned out to be a man dressed in black, she could faintly make out his silhouette, he appeared to have two points at the top of his head, Sienna guessed it must have been the darkness playing tricks on her eyes.

"I'm warning you Crane. Tell me what Joker's planning!" Came a gruff voice. It was the voice of the man dressed in black, and it was Dr Crane he was slamming into wall! She had to help Dr Crane; he was her only hope of getting out of this place! Guessing the man assaulting him was just an angry patient of his who had escaped during the breakout, she quietly stepped out of the vent.

"**ANSWER ME!**" Boomed the man, making Sienna jump. She held her breath, praying he hadn't herd her.

"I do not know what Joker is planning, I am simply continuing my research so if you wouldn't mind releasing me." Said Dr Crane. Sienna found the metal grate that was originally covered the air vent she had just came out of, someone must have ripped it off the wall. She lifted it and hit the man as hard as she could, trying to knock him out. The blow to the head didn't even cause him flinch, he released Dr Crane and turned around to Sienna, once he saw that she was an 18 year old girl he was puzzled.

"I'll be back for you, Crane." He warned before pulling what Sienna thought was a gun out of his belt and aiming for the ceiling, he pressed the trigger and went flying up into the air, it was still very dark so Sienna couldn't make out where he went. Then it hit her. Batman! She felt so stupid, she could of asked Batman for help!_ He'll never help me after that_ she thought to herself.

"And I will be waiting." Crane said to himself before turning to Sienna, "And who are you?" He wished he could see who it was but he could barely make out where she was standing in the darkness of the hall.

"I, um, Strange..." She began.

"Infact, why don't you come with me to somewhere more... enlightening" He interrupted, she could tell by his tone that he laughed slightly at the end. He then started to walk down the hallway, Sienna followed.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole building was in darkness; Sienna wanted to ask Dr Crane to turn on the lights but didn't want to break the silence. He seemed to know where he was going as he took every turn with perfection whereas Sienna kept clumsily banging into corners, wondering if Dr Crane herd the thud off the wall as her head collided with it. Dr Crane suddenly stopped, which Sienna didn't realise until it was too late and she ended up barging into him.

"Oh shit, Sorry!" She said, regretting swearing at him. He still said nothing and took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked a door that was in front of him. He pushed the door open and stood to the side.

"After you." He said to Sienna. She smiled and walked in to the darkness, not that he even saw her smile at him. She heard a click and the lights above came on, she had to squint to shield her eyes from the new brightness. She looked at Dr Crane who had his back to her as he locked the door, then he turned around, by God he was beautiful! Sienna's jaw dropped as she scanned his features, she was immediately drawn to his eyes, such a hypnotising icy-blue colour. He had very dark brown, almost black, hair that was considerably long but not ridiculously long, just the perfect length, he had glasses on which didn't make him look like a geek but added to his hotness. He wore a professional-looking black suit and was tall and thin. He was so perfect, Sienna couldn't find a fault in his appearance. She estimated that he was in his early twenties. She then snapped back to reality and quickly shut her mouth, he was looking at her while she stared at him with her mouth wide open, she felt a hot flush on her cheeks as she blushed.

"Em, its Dr Crane right?" She said, breaking the silence.

"That is correct." He said.

"Was that Batman in the corridor back there? What was he doing here? And why did he have you backed up against the wall like that?" Your rambling on Sienna, shut up!

"He is delusional, if I had my way he would be moved to the secure wing here, but that is beside the point. How did you come to be here?"

"I was, ehh, walking home and this van pulled up and sedated me and I woke up in a cell here and this guy Hugo Strange said he needed me for a business deal for..."

"Jervis Tetch, and then you came here to find me. But the question is, how, exactly, you came to know of me?"

"Jervis said there was still a doctor on island, so I came to look for you to help me out of here."

"I see." He took his glasses off. "And why did you think I would do that?"

"Because you're a member of staff?" She half asked, half stated. He didn't respond. "So I guess there's no chance of getting out of here tonight... Is there anywhere I could sleep? I'm exhausted."

"You can sleep in that room." He motioned towards the far side of the room where there was two doors on the wall. "The one on the left. The room on the right is mine, I had a bed moved in there for some nights when I have a heavy work load, which is most nights."

"Is there a bed in the other room?"

"I am not going to make you sleep on the floor. Its where some of my patients stay if they are having a difficult night and need my attention, but the sheets are clean, the room and bed were cleaned a week ago and no ones been in either of them since."

"Thank you... My names Sienna by the way."

Crane didn't reply again. Sienna felt slightly sad that she wasn't getting any attention from him but she made her way to her accommodation for the night and closed the door behind her, there was a light switch on the outside of the room and the inside. She switched on the light, not wanting to wear her clothes to bed she took them off and folded them, setting them on the tray underneath the bed, it was warm in the room so sleeping in her underwear had its positive side. She pulled back the covers and saw the straps to hold the patients onto the bed, a shiver went down her spine and she shuddered. She unclipped the hand, leg and body straps and left them hanging off each side of the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and drifted off to sleep.

***

Jonathan Crane sat alone at his desk, writing down new ideas to enhance his toxin.

_Whatcha gonna do with her Jonny_? Came the familiar voice inside his head.

"Well I do need a test subject for my new toxin ideas." Replied Crane.

_Aww that's too bad, I thought we could have a bit of fun with her first! Hahaha!_ Crane saw knew what he was talking about.

"That is **not** going happen, now listen to me," he said sternly. "I need her to test my new toxin and to test the antidote, you at no point are to take control and do something else to her."

_All work no play makes Jon a boring man, time to have a little fun!_

"No, don-" Started Crane, but it was too late, the change was already taking place.

**A/N; Sorry about the length of chapters being so short, i'll make them longer over the next few, promise! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sienna was dreaming; about how she had moved to Gotham to mind her Aunt's house over the Summer for a month whilst her Aunt was on holidays, she had only been there for a week and was visiting a close friend that had moved to Gotham a few years ago when she was pulled into the van. She felt so stupid and wondered if anyone would even realise she was gone. Her mother had warned that she didn't want her wandering the streets at night as Gotham was well known for all its crime. She worried about her mother using Sienna's absence as an excuse to go and stay with Allan. _Allan_. That name made her shudder. Allan was Sienna's step dad; he had been very physically abusive towards her when she was very young. He came home drunk and would use her as a punching-bag. However, she was thankful that the abuse hadn't been sexual. Her dream formed into a memory, one she wished that she could forget.

She was six years old, her mum was in the study finishing off some paper work and Sienna was the living room watching SpongeBob. This was one of the most vivid memories she had, she could remember _Every. Little. Detail_. The front door creaked open gently and Sienna felt a blast of cold air hit her face, she stared at the doorway; waiting for a figure to emerge from the darkness. Her stomach tightened and she jumped as she felt rough hands on her shoulders, she let out a small whimper and tightened all the muscles in body, bracing herself for impact as the fist came down.

Sienna jolted awake, and breathed in deeply. It was just a dream, it's all okay she thought to herself. Then she felt a presence in the room with her, like a sixth sense, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she pulled her covers up to cover her near naked body. She looked to the side of the bed and saw someone standing beside her.

"Dr Crane?" She asked nervously. The person standing beside her bed raised a finger as if to correct her.

"No, Scarecrow." He said. It was certainly Dr Crane's voice except deeper and slightly satanic sounding. He leaned in closer until Sienna could see his face as a small ray of light was coming in from under the door; he was wearing a small burlap sack with two eye holes cut out and a mouth that was stitched up, like something a farmer would make a scarecrow from. But there was no doubt about it, it was defiantly Dr Crane as through the eye holes she could make out his gorgeous yet terrifying blue eyes. Sienna jumped to her feet and quickly wrapped the blanket around her before heading towards the door.

"**Shit!**" She shouted. The door was locked. Scarecrow took a few steps towards her, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"That's right." He laughed.

_At lease use the right one!_ Came Jonathan from inside Scarecrow's head. Scarecrow didn't reply, he wanted to frighten Sienna as much as he possibly could and talking to himself would make him seem weird more than scary. He was using the right one anyway, Crane had been working on a new toxin, although he wanted to make the antidote so that the victim could be affected by the toxin again and not be immune to its effects. Sienna would be the perfect test subject. Scarecrow reached out towards her almost as it trying to grab her and a blast of cold white gas came out at her. She coughed, inhaling more and more as she did so.

"What... What was that?" She asked. She slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting with her back against the wall for support. Scarecrow took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Sure you don't want to take over now, Jon?" He taunted, knowing he was more powerful at the present moment in time. Crane didn't reply but Scarecrow could feel his anger.

"Al... Allan.." Mumbled Sienna in her intoxicated state. Scarecrow lifted her over his shoulder and brought her into his office where he laid her on a table that was spread in the middle of the room.

_Okay, give her the antidote now before it is too late_.

"I know you want to her scream, Jon." Crane didn't argue. There was something satisfactory about hearing people scream in fear, especially when he was the cause of it.

_Give it 10 minutes but then you need to use the antidote or it will be too late._

Scarecrow waited for 10 minutes but she had her eyes tightly shut the whole time and just kept mumbling things as tossing and turning like she did when she was asleep.

"It's not strong enough!" Exclaimed Scarecrow in frustration.

_Which is exactly why I did not want to try it out tonight, it is not ready and needs more work to it, but like always you did not listen.  
_  
Scarecrow injected the antidote into Sienna's arm, she opened her eyes for a few seconds and looked into his, then fell into a deep slumber.

_She will be asleep for about 9 hours, it is a side effect of the antidote which also needs more work._

Scarecrow looked at her and thought about pulling off the blanket that she had wrapped herself in, it had been so long...

**_NO_**_! I am warning you, don't you dare!_

"Lighten up, Jon." He would someday, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, and even more so was Crane, but he'd never admit it. Crane could feel Scarecrows grasp on his body weaken so he took over again and carried Sienna into the room and shut the door. He left Sienna's door open but made sure to lock the office door just in case she thought she was getting away, oh no, he had much more usage for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; hey guys, i'm really sorry i haven't updated in like a month, i've been so busy! thank you to all the followers and new favorites! they encouraged me to write more. post a comment if you have any suggestions!:) **

Sienna opened her eyes and blinked them a few times before shutting them tightly and letting out a groan; her head was killing her! She could only vaguely remember the events of the nights before. She remembered that she had woken up in the middle of the night due to a bad dream and someone had been in the room with her, although she couldn't remember who it was or what happened. Light was coming in through a small, barred window behind the bed she was in. The window was tinted so she could not see out. She rolled over onto her side and realized the thin bed covers were tightly wrapped around her like a dress. Confused, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her hands, they were slightly blackened from where she had rubbed her eyes as she hadn't been able to take off her eyeliner before she went to sleep. Sienna had naturally clear skin so she hadn't needed to put on thick foundation, the small layer she had on had faded but she desperately wanted a shower. Surely there were showers that the patients used so there had to be shampoo, conditioner, body-wash, face-wash and any other product she would need. She rubbed off as much of the eyeliner that was left onto the inside of the pillowcase before getting out of bed and getting changed into the clothes that Strange had given her. She felt down her right arm with her left hand down to her wrist, feeling for a hair bauble. She found one and pulled her hair into a pony tail before walking over to the large metal door, taking a deep breath and opening the door by it's handle. Sure enough, there was Dr Crane sitting hunched over his desk with a stack of paperwork beside him. He herd Sienna come into the room as he froze for a second but continued what he was doing.

"Good morning." Greeted Sienna. "I was wondering if there were any shower blocks close by that I'd be able to use?"

Crane stood up and looked her up and down before replying, "Yes, in the Sanatorium."

He walked over to a small door at the other side of the one that Sienna had entered his office through the night before; she hadn't seen it when she first came in. Dr Crane opened the door and leaned over to pick something up at the very back. He turned around to Sienna and handed her two white towels; a small one for her hair and a larger one for her body.

"Thanks." Said Sienna with a smile.

"Come with me." Said Crane, closing the store cupboard door and going back to his desk. He opened the top drawer and slipped four keys and a plastic card into his pocket before unlocking the main door. Sienna followed him out and waited while he locked the door again.

_Yanno, maybe you could focus your toxin on her fears if you knew what they were. Gain her trust Jon!_ Scarecrow added his input to Jonathan's thoughts. He was right, if he knew what he was working with, it would speed up the process. He needed to be friendlier to her.

"I have to lock it so the escaped patients don't ambush me when I return." Said Jonathan with a smile. Sienna felt butterflies in her stomach; he had such a pretty smile!

_We both know that's not true, they fear us!_ Scarecrow boasted.

"Okay, come this way." Said Dr Crane, leading her back down the hall they had travelled along the night before. They came to the door to the elevator that Sienna couldn't get working.

"The elevator's broke, I tried it last night but its stuck halfway down." She informed him.

"Ah but that is because you did not have the key." He replied, taking one of the four keys out of his pocket and sticking it into a keyhole under the small glass window on the door to the elevator. Immediately a whirring noise came from the other side of the door and sure enough the elevator came gently rolling down and stopped at the bottom, the doors slid open and the two stepped in. Crane pressed a button on the elevator, took the plastic card out of his pocket and swiped it. The elevator roared to life and swiftly brought them to the Sanatorium. The doors opened and he put one finger to his lips, telling Sienna to keep quiet as he stepped out, quickly scanning the room.

"All clear, the showers are just over here." He said. Sienna stepped out of the elevator. A flash of lighting and the boom of thunder came from outside making her jump. She suddenly realised how dark it was outside as she glanced up at the windows on the roof. How long had she been asleep for?

"Coming?" Asked Crane as Sienna stood staring up at the roof, lost in her thoughts.

"Er, yes." She said. Crane took a left out of the small section of the room they were in, it was the same one she had wheeled the bed over to escape from Jervis. **_Jervis!_** What if he was lurking in the shadows, waiting for her!  
"Dr Crane, are you sure there's no one else here? I mean, that guy Jervis was in here yesterday..."

"You are safe child." He assured her. Sienna looked where they were headed, it was a set of double doors. She had ran through a different set that where on the lower floor of the very room they were standing in, to escape Jervis. She panicked. What if he snuck in while she was in the showers? Crane stopped in front of the door, almost as if he sensed her fear, and locked them with another key. He turned to the right and continued walking. They came to a white, tiled ramp and continued down it to the floor below. They passed a wheel-chair with a large blood stain on the floor beside it. Sienna gasped and walked around it but Crane took no notice of it and gracefully walked around it as if it had always been there. They got to the bottom floor and walked to the other side of the room, where Crane locked the other doors and walked back the way they came, taking the first entrance on the left they came to a row of shower cubicles. There were four sets of two. The first cubicle was horrible and grimy, with tiles missing and mold growing on the floors and up the walls. The second wasn't much better and the third was disgusting as well. He wasn't really suggesting she bathe in these, right?

"Here we go." He said as they reached the last one. It had a few tiles missing and a little mold on the walls but at least the floor wasn't covered in it too.  
"The water will be at a good temperature. I am going to get you some things to wash yourself with from Dr Young's office. If you wouldn't mind remaining here until I get back."

"Sure. But would you maybe be able to lock the door as you go out?" Asked Sienna.

"Of course." Replied Dr Crane before leaving.

*******  
Dr Crane returned, locking the door behind him. Sienna was seated in a wheel-chair that was in the hall, outside the showers. She quickly jumped to her feet when she saw him coming. He handed her: a bottle of three bottles of shampoo, one bottle of conditioner, two bottles of face wash and a bottle of body wash.

"Take your pick. I'll wait in the elevator, take as long as you need." He said, turned around and walked back up the ramp to the elevator.

_Tempted to Join her Jon?_ Came the irritating voice that Jonathan couldn't seem to get rid of.

"No." He answered dryly.

_I am._

"Good for you."

Scarecrow chuckled. _I can tell she likes us._

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

_Aww c'mon Jon, it's not healthy to be on your own all the time, a bit of company'd cheer you up!_

"Yes. but unfortunately I can never **be** on my own thanks to you."  
_  
You're still annoyed at me from last night._

"Goodness, I wonder how you ever figured that out."

Silence. It felt good not to have him answer back with some witty remark. Jonathan knew he would have to apologize later though. He heard the shower turn on as the water bounced off the floor. He sat in the elevator and tried not to drift off to sleep...

Sienna noticed a large spatter of blood up a wall near her shower. She didn't mind blood but as to how it got up there freaked her out. She dried herself off and pulled on her clothes again. She gave her wet hair a quick dry with the towel then wrapped all the bottles of various washes up in it and made her way to the elevator. The doors were shut so she knocked on them.

"Dr Crane?" The doors slid apart, revealing who was inside. But it wasn't Dr Crane. Her gaze was met with two blacked eyes, messy green hair, a white face and a twisted grin in a purple suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated is ages! I've been mega busy and have been working on some other stories. But I'll be updated way more frequently now that it's Summer and I have a lot more free time on my hands. Please leave reviews, they are ever so helpful! :)**

* * *

Sienna gasped. The man turned the key to make the elevator work as Sienna tried stepping backwards to escape through the door, but it was too late and the doors slammed shut. Sienna stared at the clown-like man and examined his face; he was wearing thick white make-up. His eyes were two soul-piercing, black holes. Her eyes wandered down towards his mouth where he had two horrible, deep wounds coming out of the corners of his mouth, enhancing his cruel smile. The cuts were defined with a layer of crimson red lipstick. Everything about this man was extremely dangerous.

He cocked his head to the side and said, "Going somewhere?"

All Sienna could do was stare at him in shock.

He licked his lips before saying, "Take a seat." with a grin.

Sienna sat right round at the other side of the sofa in the elevator.

"No, no, no." He said, sliding round until he was directly beside Sienna. "Much better!"

"Where's Dr Crane?" Sienna managed to breathe out.

"Oh, he's working on his little project," He made quotation marks with his fingers around the word 'project'. " in his office. It must be awfully boring being his lab rat, the man doesn't do very much. Me hower.." He places his hand on her leg, licking his lips. "I'm full of excitement!"

Sienna flinched away, eyes wide open.

He let out a maniatic laugh. Terror pumped through Sienna's body as she realise the lift wasn't moving, she was trapped in here with this madman.

**Meanwhile:**  
Jonathan's ears perked up as he detected two voices, and pairs of footsteps, outside his office door. A long shadow fell across the floor as the door burst open, revealing two of Joker's goons carrying machetes.

"Got a messages from the boss." Came one of the men. Jonathan leaned forward to gently place his pen on his desk. He folded his arms and looked at Joker's goon; waiting for an explanation. He could see how nervous they both were: shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting from side to side, hands shaking. It was clear to him that they were from Blackgate and had never actually taken a life before and Joker had sent them in as a joke.

_They're week. Crush them. Listen to their screams. It's been too long.. A small smirk formed at the side of Jon's mouth as he realised_ Scarecrow was right.

"Do come in." He told the men. They stayed in the doorway. Jon stared at them intimidatingly.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Said one of the men in frustration and stepped forward, holding the machete up, ready to strike. A blast of cold, white gas sprayed in his face. This caught him off guard and he took in a deep breath.

"Oh God!" Screamed the other man before running down the corridor.

_Go after him!_ Exclaimed Scarecrow.

Jonathan opened the bottom drawer of his desk and took out Scarecrow's mask. He swung his head round to the Joker's goon, who was now lying on the floor shaking, and let out a laugh. That's when a name came into his head and he knew he could not savour this moment any longer; Sienna. Joker had her! He let out a frustrated growl and dragged the man, by his foot, out of his office and down the hall into a nearby room.. Then he set out after Sienna.

The elevator doors screeched open to reveal a woman inside. But it wasn't the woman he was looking for.

"Hey there docta Crane!" Chirped the woman in her thick New-York accent, "Mista J was exepctin you!" She let out a little giggle.

"I don't have time for this, Quinn!" Exclaimed Scarecrow. He grabbed her neck and slamed her into the elevator wall.

"Well there's no need to be mean about it!" She roared back.

Scarecrow took a step forward to grab her again, but she jumped into the air, placed her hand on his shoulder, and flipped over his head, landing neatly behind him.

"Tah-tah now!" She cooed before running out of the double doors at the far end of the room, occasionally front-flipping or cartwheeling. Scarecrow ran after her, but she was far too atheletic for him to keep up with, but he managed to track her the whole way to the exit.

_Oh great._ Said Jon from inside Scarecrow's head, _leaving our office unattended._

Scarecrow ignored him and stepped outside.


End file.
